enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Undines
Undines are the lumerians of water. While the other lumerians all tread on land, undines are more accustomed to life on the sea. Their ability to breathe both air and water has given them a certain degree of pride as they see themselves as the lords of the sea and the eventual inheritors of the land as well. Although they have no problems with breathing air, they obviously prefer water and also drink it regularly. They tend to need double the amount that a regular human would need to survive; that is why undines traveling inland carry large waterskins with them and like to keep themselves well-supplied. They also carry an assortment of different vials and flasks. Nevertheless, renewable sources of natural water are very important for an undine and almost a requirement for some. For without nourishing water, undines grow weak and frail. Undines tend to detest other forms of liquid, such as alcoholic beverages; their bodies strongly reject them and their tolerance for alcohol is nearly nonexistent. Because of this and various other reasons, undines generally don't like city life and prefer to stick with their own kind the most. Physical description Undines have the most varied physique of all lumerians; their height can range between 140 and 200 centimeters, while their weight ranges between 45 and 100 kilograms. Male undines are quite a bit larger than females, usually around 15 centimeters taller and around 20 kilograms heavier. The skin tones vary between different colors of the ocean; various shades of turquoise, blue and pale green are the most common. Their skin itself looks shiny and feels slimy and wet to the touch. The eyes of all undines shine in bright blue colors and their hair is slick, straight and thick with a color similar to their skin in a much darker tone. Other than these universal features, undines might have small blue spots, scales, webbed hands and feet and other "fishy" features that define them as individuals. The clothing of a typical undine is usually minimalistic and being barefoot is the norm for them. Clothes and accessories that work well on both water and land are a definite favorite for many. Undines also like to have holes in their clothing as to allow their skin to breathe. While other lumerians mature quite slowly and reach their full potential around 50 years of age, the powers of an undine can be accelerated after birth. Undines that are raised in water and submerge regularly at an early age develop faster and can attain their elemental powers at a much younger age; usually between 20 to 30 years. However, those that are raised inland and away from water grow slower and tend to realize their powers at around 60 years of age. Their maximum age tends to be somewhere around 400 years. Society Undines are the least known lumerians in the south and they are rarely seen in bigger cities. Most undines enjoy living in smaller communities, spread along the whole coast of the world. Many undines have found their place within the Duchy of Brecie and can live comfortably among the seafaring humans. A good portion of undines has also taken the high elven nation of Renünion as their home, where all elements are respected and revered. Some have also said that undines have some kind of connection to the mythical sea elves of old times. Whatever this presumed connection might be, the undines have certainly not given away any information regarding the vast seas of Énelya; these are secrets that they keep to themselves. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Undines are both perceptive and agile, but tend to adapt rather than match force with force. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, and –2 Strength. *'Type: Outsider, native/aquatic *'''Size: Medium *'Base speed:' 30 feet *'Languages:' Languages: Undines begin play speaking Common and Aquan. Undines with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Auran, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Ignan, Terran and Sherdanian. *'Icy Blood:' Undines have cold resistance 5. *'Waterwave: '''Undines can use ''Hydraulic Push once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equals the undine’s level). *'Amphibious:' Undines have the aquatic subtype and amphibious special quality. In addition, they have a swim speed of 30 feet (with a +8 racial bonus on Swim checks) and always treat Swim as a class skill. *'Water Affinity: '''Undine sorcerers with the Elemental (Water) bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Undine spellcasters with the Water domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. *'Hydrated Vitality:' Undines gain ''Fast Healing 2 for 1 round anytime they submerge themselves completely within a body of natural salt water, fresh water, or brackish water. Stagnant, poisoned, or trapped water (such as an artificial pit or a bag of holding) does not activate this ability. An undine can heal up to 2 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. *'Water Sense: '''Undines can sense vibrations in water, granting them ''Blindsense 30 feet against creatures in contact with the same body of water. *'Darkvision: '''Undines can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. *'Optional racial traits (choose one or neither)' :: '''Mostly Human: '''A few undines have appearances much closer to those of their human ancestors; in fact, they may not even realize their true race. Such lumerians appear to be human, save perhaps minor features like unusual eye color, and they count as humanoid (human) as well as outsider (native) for all purposes (such as humanoid-affecting spells such as charm person or enlarge person). These lumerians do not automatically gain their associated elemental language and instead replace it with Sherdanian (but may select it as a bonus language if their Intelligence is high enough). :: '''Mostly Elven:' A few undines have appearances much closer to those of their elven ancestors; in fact, they may not even realize their true race. Such lumerians appear to be elven, save perhaps minor features like unusual eye color, and they count as humanoid (elf) as well as outsider (native) for all purposes (such as humanoid-affecting spells such as charm person or enlarge person). These lumerians do not automatically gain their associated elemental language and instead replace it with Elven (but may select it as a bonus language if their Intelligence is high enough). Category:Lumerians